Diamond Dogs/Gallery
A Dog and Pony Show Featuring Fido, Spot, and/or Rover Diamond Dogs watching Spike S01E19.png|Looking at Spike Rarity I spy cuteness S1E19.png|Looking at Rarity Diamond Dogs watching Rarity S01E19.png|The Diamond Dogs see Rarity and Spike. Rarity spots what appears to be a gem S1E19.png|A gem! Rarity argh its a dog S01E19.png|Ooh, um, hello. S01E19 Rover ApproachingSpikeRarity.png|Rarity and Spike, walking away slowly. S01E19 Rover WeHuntYou.png|Come here pony, pony. Rarity being cornered S1E19.png|We were just here searching for gems,we'll be out of your way now. Diamond Dogs attack S01E19.png|Rarity getting cornered by Diamond Dogs. S01E19 Spike JackhammerOnSpot.png|Spike fights back. S01E19 Spot FlyingInPain.png Rarity oh that's not good S1E19.png Spike dazed S1E19.png|Spike, all dizzy. Diamond Dogs double faceplant S01E19.png|You leave my true love alone! S01E19 Spike StuckInTree.png|The dragon, I hope he doesn't fall down. Rarity oh...great S1E19.png|The Diamond Dogs making the biggest mistake of their lives Rarity being taken S1E19.png Diamond Dogs carrying Rarity S01E19.png Diamond Dogs drag Rarity into the cave system S1E19.png S01E19 Fido LurkingInAHole.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailPull.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png|Ouch,doesn't that hurt?! S01E19 FluttershyFido HoldByTail.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight sense S1E19.png S01E19 RainbowTwilight SpotDiamondDogs.png S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png|Get 'em cowpony! Rarity spooked S1E19.png Rarity scared S1E19.png Diamond Dog scares Rarity S1E19.png|Preciousssssss Pony!!! Spike corners the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity being moved to a wall behind her S1E19.png Diamond Dogs showing the "X" S1E19.png Rarity in front of the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity what I'm going S1E19.png Rarity pray tell S1E19.png Rarity not wanting to wear the harness S1E19.png|You pull wagon! Rarity "Someone needs nailcare" S1E19.png Rarity 'When was the last time you two had a manicure?' S1E19.png Rarity "Don't scratch my coat" S1E19.png|Their claws are digging into Rarity's coat. Rarity hears order S1E19.png Rarity something's not right S1E19.png Rarity LoL face 6 S1E19.png Rarity good heavens S1E19.png Rarity what is S1E19.png|"What is... Rarity that smell S1E19.png|...that smell?" Rarity LoL face 7 S1E19.png|Rarity, don´t ask Rarity mystery solved S1E19.png|"Aha, mystery solved." Rarity "Your breath stinks" S1E19.png|"Your breath stinks." Rarity I'm on it S1E19.png Rarity listing flaws S1E19.png Rarity finding more gems S1E19.png Rarity being clear S1E19.png Rarity driving the dogs crazy S1E19.png|The Diamond Dogs can hardly withstand the force of Rarity's whining Rarity clean it first S1E19.png Rarity why do I S1E19.png Rarity whining S1E19.png Rarity pull it S1E19.png Rarity but I thought S1E19.png|"But I thought..." Rarity wanted whining S1E19.png|"...you wanted whining!" Derpin'DiamondDogs S01E19.png Rarity what are you doing S1E19.png|"What are you doing?" Rarity Hey! S1E19.png|"HEY!" Rarity spilled my drink S1E19.png|"You spilled my drink!" Rarity tight fit S1E19.png|That looks tight Rarity not so tight S1E19.png|"Not so tiiight!" Rarity being slapped behind S1E19.png|"Hiya mule!" Rarity call me S1E19.png|"Did you just..." Rarity "Did you just call me a mule?" S1E19.png|"...call me a mule?" Rarity getting vain comfort S1E19.png|Rarity crying Rarity crying S1E19.png|"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png Derpin'DiamondDogs S01E19.png Diamond Dogs giving up S1E19.png Featuring only other Diamond Dogs Rarity in front of the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png Rarity not liking this S1E19.png Rarity Dig S01E19.png|Rarity's you seriously want me to dig face. Rarity stress find S1E19.png|"Fine." Rarity works everytime S1E19.png|What Rarity wants, Rarity gets. Rarity bathed in weeks S1E19.png|"You look like you haven´t bathed for weeks." Rarity. Just weeks? I thought never. Rarity drinking water S1E19.png|The queen of diamond dogs Rarity not what she expected S1E19.png Rarity this water S1E19.png Rarity have to do S1E19.png Rainbow Dash question look S1E19.png Applejack serious face S01E19.png Diamond Dog riding AJ S1E19.png|That dog's gonna be sore in the morning. Category:Character gallery pages